Together we can make it to the end of the night
by BadassGenius
Summary: "Remember what I told you on the beach? Remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up?"


**Together we can make it to the end of the night.**

Info: This fanfiction takes place in the sideways. I actually wrote it before the finale when we used to think that the sideways were the alternative universe so, if you want, feel free to place this fiction in alternate world. Or pretend the never came back to the island in S5. It's totally up to you! Special thanks to my beta Richyl. ILU 3

It was a summer evening in Los Angeles and Kate Austen was driving home. She had just been to the Chinese Restaurant not far from her house but it took her forever to get there, due to the traffic. Kate hated being stuck in the traffic so she decided to take a side road, one that was very rarely used.

Dinner was getting cold and he was waiting for her to have dinner together. They loved eating Chinese food on the sofa, watching an old movie or one of those hilarious TV programs. Kate couldn't wait to be home, they both had an exhausting day at work and they couldn't wait to spend some time together.

Kate turned her car and took the side road. She was listening to the radio and doing the speed limit when something happened. A big black car coming in the opposite direction hit Kate's car. She tried to avoid it, she tried to pull the car over, she braked but there was nothing she could do.

The other car was going too fast and it was impossible for her to avoid it. The crash was horrible. Kate's car rolled over and Kate hit her head on the steering wheel. The other car hit a tree.

Kate's car was lying on its left side and Kate was still in the car, hurt. She opened her eyes and tried to figure out what happened. It took her less than a minute to realize what was going on; she had just had a car accident. She tried to move but something prevented her, there was something was keeping her from getting out of the car.

She was scared; she didn't know what to do. She needed to get out as soon as possible and she needed someone to help her getting out but there was no one around and she didn't even know if 911 had been called or not.

Tears started streaming down her face. Kate was in panic, she didn't want to die but she knew that she was badly injured. Her legs hurt so much and when Kate brought her hand to her forehead she felt blood. A lot of blood.

Then she saw her purse. It was very close to her seat, it probably fell there in the impact. It took all Kate's strength to reach for her purse and grab it. She took her phone out of the purse, pushed the button for the speed dial and brought her phone to her ear.

She could hear his phone ringing and then he answered the phone.

"Jack!" she cried, desperate.

"Kate, where are you? Are you ok?" Jack replied. He heard fear in Kate's voice and he was already worried.

"Jack, I've been in a car accident" Kate said, crying "I… I don't know what to do."

"Oh my God, Kate!" Jack was shocked "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I took a side road but I have no idea… "

"Are you still in there?"

"Yeah, Jack… I'm stuck in the car" Kate's voice broke. The pain was just too real. She knew she was about to die, especially because there was a nauseating smell and she knew exactly what it was. Gas.

"You need to get out of there!" he yelled, near to tears.

"Jack, I can't!" she replied, yelling too. "I'm stuck here! I love you, Jack"

"No, Kate! You don't let go!" Jack was pissed off because he couldn't really help Kate getting out of the car because he didn't know where she was. He was pacing the living room, trembling.

"Jack, please… I'm sorry, ok?"

"I'll get you out of there, damn it!" And suddenly he had an idea "Kate, listen. Listen to me"

"Jack, I'm tired…" Kate was feeling very weak, her head was spinning and she was feeling cold too.

"Listen to me, just listen to me!" he started, anxious "Remember what I told you on the beach? Remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up?" he paused "You remember it?"

"Yes, yes I remember!" she said, as loud as she could.

"Tell me, tell me the story I told you, Kate" Jack was very sacred but he tried to not give it away.

Kate couldn't help but crying even more. She was lying in a damn car; she was about to die and all she could think was the love of his life. How she met Jack, how they remembered everything that happened on the island, how far they had come since they started a life together in this life.

"You… You were doing surgery on a girl" she paused for a moment "And you messed up. You made a mistake. You tore something on her back and all the nerves came loose" her voice broke again, she closed her eyes, trying to wash the pain away "And you said you were so afraid. And you said the fear was so real. And you didn't know what to do, so you counted to five. And then you weren't afraid anymore. And then it was just gone. And you fixed her. You saved her."

"I need you to get out of that car" Jack was crying too. The thought of losing the love of his life was unbearable. He couldn't let her die alone, he needed to help her in someway.

"Jack?"

"You don't get to let go, Kate. Get out of your car."

Kate tried to move but her body was hurting like hell. She slowly started to count to five on the phone:

"One" Kate moved her legs, trying to get out.

"Two" Jack whispered and Kate pushed away an heavy piece of the car that was fallen on her left leg in the impact, the one that kept her from getting out of the car.

"Three" she continued, starting creeping out of the car.

"Four" he said while Kate put her had outside the car, breathing the bracing air of the night.

"Five" they said, together. Kate was out of the car now. Exhausted but safe.

"Jack?" she said, crying and laughing at the same time "I made it, I'm out of the car!"

She could hear the ambulances coming. They're always too late, she thought.

Jack almost died of happiness. He felt so relieved and thankful. "I love you, Kate!"

"I love you too, Jack!"

Kate hang up the phone and she saw some paramedics coming to her. They put Kate on a med stretcher and got her into the ambulance, ready to give her first medical assistance.

While they were going away, the alarm ringing loudly, they heard an explosion. It was Kate's car. Five more minutes and she would have died. Jack saved Kate, he fixed her.


End file.
